


Intruders

by IcedCappuccino (SindyB)



Series: Connor the (Ex) Hunter [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A bit violence because Connor, Gen, Minor cursing, Random thieves and DPD officers, and because attempted thievery, and that's classic Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyB/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Peaceful night at Hank's household ended up disturbed by attempted thievery





	Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> I want action with Connor! Why people rarely write Connor who able fighting, parkour, and everything police able to do but in one android? I like cute Connor but Connor who do what he programmed/his abilities? HELL YEAH! - I told myself while writing this fic
> 
> Sorry with my messy English, because English is my second language

After Android peaceful revolution, Connor as one of the android that pretty much affected by it decided (more like Hank Anderson told him or forced him) to stay at Hank’s house because after he freed from Amanda and Cyberlife agenda, he has nowhere to go. So, now at the middle of the night he turned on tv and watching random shows with low volume. Sumo the St. Bernard dog just sleeping near him.

He’s actually didn’t care about tv, especially now said program was news talking about recent android peaceful revolution (well he pays attention when he noticed there’s report about him with lots of new androids marched behind and smirked a little, he’s proud of that) and then he back to switch random channel mindlessly. Until he felt bored.

“TV, turn off”

Good thing Lieutenant Anderson–sorry, Hank–decided to give back his favorite coin, he ended up playing coin tricks. Left, right, up, and down the coin moves on his hands, unlike when he was just an android with written programs from Cyberlie, coin tricks now is what he picked as something fun to entertain himself, no more just software self check-up. He looked at clock on the wall despite he has program to tell time in his software but he still looked to confirm, 0200 am. Still few hours until Hank wake up from his goodnight sleep and for him to cook breakfast. He sat up and put the coin on nearest table.

Peaceful night with comfortable silent suddenly disturbed, his sound sensor picked someone break in from broken window (he doesn’t understand why the old man didn’t report his broken window to Cyberlife before his deviancy, at least he would have a good amount of compensation), he understand very well someone who used broken window at 0200 must have bad intentions.

He carefully stands up from his position, his legs were moving slowly with minimize sound, he was waiting behind walls that separated kitchen and where he stands.

His analysis software indicated that the intruders were consisted of human and an android yet he couldn’t determine the model since the LED already taken out and she wore civilian clothes.

Connor scoffed silently, who would have thought Android Revolution made his kind partnered up in crime with a human? His eyes scanned them again, and found out those intruders/thieves brought out gun.

**_86% chance they will use the guns_ **

Sound of soft ‘tch’ escaped from his lips, he should- _need_ -to wake up Hank, there’s better chance to handle those criminals with two people instead himself.

**_00:01:45 time remaining for intruders to intersect_ **

He can’t, he needs to stop them.

His simulation program activated, two models started showing up in his visions.

**_Android reacts faster than human, human are slower, take care the android first, use that to manipulate the human state of mind_ **

**_20% chance for the android to approach first_ **

The human has bigger chance to approach first, of course. The mastermind behind this robbery is human companion definitely.

**_24% chance able to handle the android_ **

He needs diversion, He could use Sumo, right? No, no!

He scanned the living room, something to make those intruders guard down, for few seconds is enough. Connor detected an empty bottle of whiskey about a few inches near him.

Change of plans, make the human one unconscious.

Just like according his prediction and probability, the human one come first with the android behind. With power he strikes human intruder with bottle of whiskey and using the body as shield. The android panicked and shoot to unfortunately and fortunately hit her human companion but missed fatal point.

Connor shoved the unconsciuous body onto android making her in a daze for seconds. Not wasting a chance, he leaped and pined down the android.

“The famous Android Hunter”

“…” he ignored those words,

“…I think you picked a wrong house to do your illegal operations”

“What are you gonna do? Just like in the past? Killing me like other android? Of course you will do that, after all you’re a killer of your kind.”

Connor knows, this female android tried to provoke him.

“I’m a deviant now, but that doesn’t mean I let you go just because we’re one of a kind. I don’t hesitate to kill human too if the situation called. As for you… don’t worry, Detroit Police will arrest you for your crime together with your partner.”

His right hand starts losing skin pigment, revealing pale white colour then he hold the android arm. Those eyes which staring at his now closed, indicating he succesfully disabled her.

His LED flashed from blue colour to yellow, he already called for back up.

Sound of a door being opened can be heard, seems like Hank woken up and walking slowly, he figured the old man already readied his gun.

“Hank? Don’t worry, I already disable these two intruders and called DPD to arrest them”

Hank whose hands already cocked his revolver ended up lower it.

“Fucking hell… why you didn’t wake me up, Connor? This is my house, at least let me shot those fuckers first!”

Connor tilted his head, goddammit with those innocent eyes-Hank thought annoyed-yet seeing those intruders already unconscious body implied Connor easily took care the problems himself. Hank chose to pinch his nasal bridge.

“ETA from DPD when?”

“10 minutes from the time I called for back up, now? I estimated 3 minutes”

“Good… good… wait! Why you still pinned the woman down? You better stand up Connor, as much as I’m angry with these thieves what you’re doing is too fucking far” Hank gestured his hand to make Connor stand up.

“I’m sorry but I can’t, what I’m doing right now is keeping this android on standby mode, if not there’s a big chance she will attack us”

Huh? Did he just said android? Hank raised his eyebrows, disbelief is what he felt now.

“Who would have thought a human and android gang up to steal a fucking house which belong to a detective works on DPD?” his sarcasm dripping with each words, Connor smile weakly.

Blaring sirens came closer, Hank opened his front door to let officer come inside. Those officer arrest the unconscious man on the floor. With a shake and soft slap, the unknown man finally awoken. His expression looks shocked.

“I need a bit help with the woman, she’s an android”

Another shocked expression was showing, but now this came from everyone except Hank and Connor himself.

...

Two hours passed, and now there’s only two of them.

“Hah! The revolution now made everything annoying, two thieves of human and android? Gimme a minute!” Hank sat down while Connor is still standing near him.

“Here, Connor, sit down with me”

The male android in front of Hank decided to do what he told, he sits beside Hank. The old man then slings his arm around Connor’s shoulder.

“What a night, right? Also I’m pretty sure that female android told you something. Mind sharing?”

Ah, Connor just remembered, his famous alias name before he himself became a deviant.

“Not a big deal, she only tried to provoke me.”

Hank squints his eyes, didn’t believe what his android ‘son’ told him.

His patted Connor’s shoulder, “just… told me anything if someone told you hurtful words, capisce?”

“Of course, Hank”

In the end, they chose to stay sat still on sofa, waiting for morning sun to arrive with their mind busy full of plans for today.

**Author's Note:**

> I want it longer with more "violence" but... I guess this is first part of the series? ... anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
